


Living on the edge

by shovel_bunny



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shovel_bunny/pseuds/shovel_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is battered and bruised after a mission and Phil just wants to look after him. Clint's exhausted but too worked up to sleep so Phil distracts him in the best way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living on the edge

The door to his office swings open and Phil looks up, with a slight frown to see who could be disturbing him here at this time of night. Clint leans against the doorjamb in what he’s probably hoping will come across as a display of nonchalance. Phil gives him a quick once-over and sighs because it’s all too apparent the doorframe is the only thing holding Clint upright at the moment.

‘Hey, Medical said you weren’t due for release until tomorrow morning,’ Phil smiles at him.

‘Hey yourself,’ Clint starts before an enormous yawn cuts him off, ‘they didn’t have any reason to keep me in, I’m not badly hurt, just a bit bruised up and tired is all.’

Phil raises his eyebrows at what is clearly the understatement of the year. Clint’s not just tired, he’s exhausted. This last mission with the Avengers had left even Steve battered and bruised and looking like he’d been run over by a truck. Clint is deliberately keeping himself out of the direct light of the office but Phil’s willing to bet that he doesn’t look any better now than he did a couple of hours ago when Phil dropped him off and left him attached to an IV drip in Medical. 

Closing down the report on his desktop, Phil shuts down the computer and starts locking away the paperwork scattered over his desk.

‘What’ya doing?’ Clint slurs from the doorway.

‘Packing up for the night so that I can come over there and catch you before you fall down,’ Phil replies as he clicks his desk lamp off.

‘Don’t have to do that,’ Clint mumbles softly, ‘just wanted to see you before I headed back to the Tower is all.’

Phil tilts his lover’s face up and takes in the ashen colour of his skin and the deep bruises under his eyes that make him look as though he’s gone six rounds with Steve in the ring. 

‘Uh huh, given what you went through today, I think the least I can do is take you home and tuck you into bed,’ Phil kisses Clint’s mouth carefully so as not to start the split lip bleeding again and grunts softly as Clint wraps his arms around him and transfers his weight from the doorframe onto Phil. He was right, the doorframe and now Phil are the only things holding him up.

‘Come on, Clint, don’t go to sleep here.’

‘I won’t,’ Clint says and there’s a hint of very real frustration in his voice that Phil recognises all too well, the indication that though Clint is physically exhausted, his mind is still too keyed up to sleep.

‘It’s ok, let’s get you home and cleaned up a bit and then we’ll see about getting you to sleep,’ Phil lets his hand curve around the back of Clint’s head as the archer nuzzles against his neck, and flexes his fingers through the filthy blonde hair.

‘Yep, cleaned up is definitely a priority,’ he grumbles, but presses a kiss to the side of Clint’s face as he struggles to get himself tucked under Clint’s arm so he can manoeuvre them out of here. Clint mumbles thanks as they start moving and does his best to keep his full weight off Phil but its still slow going and Clint’s solid muscle so Phil’s sweating enough that he’s going to need a shower himself when they do make it back to their suite.

~

Propping Clint against the wall next to the bathroom, Phil goes in to turn the shower on and adjust the temperature. He feels a bit mean about keeping Clint on his feet but he knows if he lets him sit down it’ll be a hell of a struggle to get him moving again. He really just wants to get him cleaned up and into their bed as fast as he can. When he gets back into the bedroom Clint has managed to get as far as unbuckling his belt and his fingers are working clumsily at the fastening of his trousers.

As far as Phil’s concerned it’s a crime to see those normally deft fingers struggling so badly and he takes over, smiling as Clint leans his head back against the wall and lets Phil manhandle him, stripping him quickly and efficiently. Once he has Clint naked, he strips out of his suit and leaves everything in a pile to deal with later, before guiding his lover into the steamy bathroom and under the shower.

Clint lets out a pained sounding groan as the hot water cascades down over his battered body and Phil winces as he catalogues the visible damage. Bruises mottle large areas of Clint’s skin but the doctor’s have assured them that nothing is broken. Phil tries to be gentle while getting Clint cleaned up as fast as he physically can, but even so Clint flinches and lets out pained grunts when he washes over his ribs. Murmuring apologies, Phil washes Clint’s hair and is relieved to see that there’s no blood mixed in with the dust and grit that washes out.

Out of the shower, Phil dries Clint down with a soft towel and helps him over to the bed where the exhausted archer can finally lie down without having to worry about getting up again. Clint watches him through half open eyes as he uses another towel to finish drying himself off, a hint of a tired smile curving his lips.

‘Looking good, Phil,’ he murmurs. Phil smirks slightly and makes a show of it as he finishes up and flings the towel into the pile of dirty clothes. He slides a clean pair of boxers on and grins at the disappointed look on Clint’s face.

‘Yeah, you’re not up to doing anything about it so just hold onto those thoughts until you’re not so sore and tired, huh?’

Clint pouts as Phil sits on the bed next to him and cards his fingers through the still damp hair on Clint’s head, ‘Can I get you anything?’

Clint shakes his head, ‘Nah, I’m good. Just need some sleep and a couple of days without someone trying to mash me into a paste...’ he breaks off with a jaw splitting yawn. Phil laughs quietly, ‘Ok, you want to take anything to help you sleep?’

‘No,’ Clint squeezes Phil’s thigh where it rests against his own. Phil nods, they’re all wary of taking anything that might make them less responsive these days when they’re always on call. He leans down to place a soft kiss on Clint’s mouth and slides up to lay down next to his lover and turns the lights out.

Phil closes his eyes in the darkness of the room but knows he won’t be able to drift off himself until he hears Clint’s breathing even out into sleep. At the moment he can hear the pained sounds of Clint trying to wiggle himself into a more comfortable position and then the frustrated huffs of breath as the archer tries to force himself to sleep. Phil waits it out, sometimes Clint can force himself to shut down and sleep, though it’s never particularly restful sleep when he does so. Quiet but heartfelt cursing indicates that this is not going to be one of those nights.

Phil leans over after about half an hour, clicks the lights back on, and looks down at his lover who gazes back up at him with a just a hint of desperation in his beautiful eyes. 

‘I’m so tired, Phil. I’m so goddamned tired and I need to sleep but I just can’t. I can’t make it stop. You know what it’s like, I keep seeing every shot I made and how it could have been better or all the other options I could’ve taken, running different scenarios. If we’d just...’ he trails off as Phil leans down and kisses him gently, ‘Yeah, I do know, but we both also know that you made all the shots and took all the right options and so do the rest of the team.’ 

‘I know, but...’

‘Shh,’ Phil kisses him again and delights at the soft moan he gets, a moan of pleasure rather than pain. If Clint wasn’t so banged up they could distract his overwrought mind with sex, but as it is he’s in no condition for anything strenuous. Clint hisses as he presses up against Phil’s mouth too hard and opens the split in his lip again. Phil tuts and tries to soothe it with his tongue as an idea pops into his brain.

He pulls back and looks down at Clint with what he knows must be a wicked smile on his face. Clint groans, ‘Damn it, Phil. I want to, you know I do, but I’m just too tired, there’s no way.’

‘Hey, I’m here to look after you, anyway I can. I know you’re too tired and too sore even if you weren’t so here’s what we’re gonna do. You’re just going to lie back and not move a muscle and let me take care of you.’ Phil slips the covers down until he can slide himself down next to Clint’s hip. He reaches out with one hand to trace over Clint’s flaccid cock and sighs, ‘I’ll always take care of you, Clint.’

Clint sighs softly in response as Phil’s hand strokes feather light over the soft skin and breathes out a shaky breath, his eyes closing, ‘Yeah, you always do. So lucky...’

‘Yeah, I am,’ Phil smiles at Clint’s frustrated huff and lets his attention focus back on his hands, using both of them now to lift and stroke, so very gently, barely touching at all. He lets his smile widen as he feels the slightest of twitches. He continues, stroking his fingers very lightly along, drawing out the length, now starting to fill and firm under his ministrations. Above him Clint lets out another shaky breath and Phil looks up to see that his eyes are open again, watching Phil from under heavy lids.

Phil leans down and blows out gently, a soft puff of warm moist breath that draws an answering hiss from Clint. He strokes ever so lightly at the sensitive skin of Clint’s balls with the pads of his fingers and smiles as Clint sucks a breath in, uses the backs of his fingers to run gently along the firm length of his cock as it hardens fully. Clint’s mouth is turned up just at the corners as he focuses his attention on Phil’s touch, the rest of his body loose and relaxed. Even exhausted and bruised to hell he’s still the most beautiful thing Phil has ever laid eyes on. Feeling a little overwhelmed himself, he closes his eyes and presses a chaste kiss to the tip of Clint’s cock before curving his hand around the base, barely touching, only the gentlest hint of his palm and fingers. Normally Clint would be crying out in frustration, begging for it firmer, faster, for more, but tonight he’s pliant beneath Phil’s hands, only the whisper of his breath escaping his mouth.

Ignoring his own rush of arousal, Phil wets his lips and parts them just enough to let the head of Clint’s cock slide into his mouth. He doesn’t pause to savour it just yet, instead he lets it slip back out, glistening wet and lovely, and flicks his eyes up to Clint’s face to see how he’s doing. Clint’s eyes are fixed on Phil’s mouth so Phil lets the corners curve up into a smirk before going back to work. 

Phil loves to suck Clint’s dick, almost more than he likes to have his own sucked in return, and he’s damn good at it, thank you. When he needs to he can pull out all the tricks and have Clint screaming and coming into his mouth in a matter of minutes but this is very different. Tonight he has all the time in the world because this isn’t the prelude to anything more and neither of them have to be anywhere else; he can take all the time he likes to worship Clint’s gorgeous cock, appreciate the perfect length and weight of it in his hands, the way the girth of it stretches his mouth just right. More than anything he loves how Clint tastes and feels like this, the silky softness of the thin skin over solid heat, the unique flavour and tang of his precum; he can lose himself in the sensations so easily. He keeps his grip at the base of Clint’s cock loose, barely touching as he takes the head into his mouth again and reminds himself that he needs to stay focused this time. This isn’t just about getting his lover off, he needs to do it without hurting him and he needs it to do it well enough and long enough to distract him so thoroughly that Clint can fall asleep afterwards.

Phil takes his time, letting the pretty pink tip of Clint’s cock slide in and out of his hot wet mouth. He keeps the pressure of his lips light and lets his tongue slip along the sensitive underside but no more. He brings his other hand up and uses it to cup Clint’s balls very gently, just enough that Clint can feel it. Gradually he increases the distance his mouth slides down until he’s talking half of Clint’s dick in and out very slowly. Above him Clint’s breathing has increased in pace slightly and each breath out is almost a moan. Phil isn’t sure Clint even knows he’s making any noise, his eyes are closed again, mouth slightly parted but the rest of his body still loose and easy.

Smiling tightens his lips slightly around the length in his mouth and Clint does let out a quiet moan then. Phil keeps that slight pressure on but doesn’t increase his speed; he does let his tongue come into play though, curling it around the length in his mouth and letting it press very lightly against the slit when he draws back. When his jaw starts to ache a little from the repetitive motion, Phil gives himself a break and brings his hands back into the action, letting the right glide gently up and down the damp length of Clint’s dick while his left fondles the weight of his balls. Clint’s breath hitches at the new sensation and from the corner of his eye Phil can see his fingers flexing in the sheets. He checks to make sure that Clint isn’t straining any muscles before letting his left hand move up to twine their fingers together, giving Clint something to hold onto.

This time when the loose grip of his hand slides down Clint’s cock he follows it with his mouth, sliding his lips down until they reach his hand and then back up again, hand following and setting up a slow easy rhythm. Normally Clint would be flexing his hips, unable to help himself until Phil has to hold him down. Tonight he stays still, letting his exhausted body rest and allowing Phil the freedom to do with him as he wills. Phil tightens his lips slightly and twists his head a little from side to side as he takes Clint in and out, setting up a twisting suction that Clint loves, though much softer than he usually would.

‘Ahhh, Phil,’ Clint’s unable to hold in a long groan at that, fingers tightening where they’re wrapped together.

His own cock twitches in sympathy but Phil ignores it and focuses on savouring Clint’s breathy sighs and making sure he isn’t overdoing things, drawing back to let his tongue tease over the glans. He concentrates his efforts there for a moment, increasing the pressure as he sucks just the glans in and out, letting his lips drag over the ridge with each pull back just to feel the way Clint’s cock throbs as he does.

With a gentle squeeze Phil pulls his left hand free of Clint’s fingers and uses both hands to stroke Clint’s balls before pressing them up lightly against the base of his dick causing Clint to let out a low gasp. He licks gently along the length of the shaft before darting his tongue out to flutter lightly against the head again.

‘Yeah, yeah, oh, that’s good,’ Clint sighs and Phil moans in response around his dick generating an answering groan from his lover. 

Despite his good intentions, Phil does get lost in the sensations, in the feel of Clint sliding between his lips and over his tongue, slipping through the light grip of his hands and in the breathless moans and sighs from Clint’s mouth. He keeps going until Clint is moaning on almost every breath, drawing back every time Clint sounds like he might be getting close, keeping him tiptoeing along a tightrope of desire but always preventing him falling over the edge.

‘God, Phil, please babe. God, I wanna fuck you so bad.’ Phil draws off Clint’s cock with a loud lewd slurp. He has no idea how long they’ve been doing this but his jaw and hands are aching, cramping with maintaining the light touch he’s been using tonight. He looks up along the length of Clint’s body and into his lover’s beautiful eyes, hooded with lust and his gorgeous mouth, swollen from where he’s been biting it.

‘Yeah, I know you do, sweetheart, but I guess you’ll just have to wait huh?’ 

Clint groans and lets his head drop back onto the pillow, while Phil catalogues what he can see from this angle. There’s a light sheen of sweat across Clint’s chest but his body is still limp against the bed. He presses a light kiss against Clint’s hip as he takes up the light grip on his cock again.

‘Please, Phil, please. God, I need to come so badly. Please!’

Given how badly Phil’s own dick is aching and leaking, soaking through the cotton of his shorts he can imagine how close Clint must be. He grins but this time he takes Clint all the way down, sucking hard and using a firm grip to stroke with his hand, setting a fast pace. He barely has time to flutter his tongue at the frenulum before Clint is shouting hoarsely as his cock pulses hard and floods Phil’s mouth. He dives back down to suck along the length and keep Clint coming. He sucks and strokes Clint through it until his cock begins to soften and his breaths are little whimpers of overstimulation, only then does he let himself pull back and place a last gentle kiss to his still twitching prize. 

Phil raises himself up on his elbows and looks up at Clint’s face. He looks wrecked but sated, a pleased little smile on his face. His hand twitches against the bedclothes seeking Phil’s and his voice is thick as he slurs, ‘That was incredible. Thanks. Gonna sleep now.’ His eyes have already slipped closed and his hand relaxes against Phil’s as his breathing evens out into the little huffing half snores Phil’s so familiar with. Mission accomplished.

Chuckling, Phil shifts himself back up the bed and pulls the covers back over them both. He kisses Clint’s shoulder and settles himself close against the archer where Clint will be able to feel him but he won’t be pressing against any bruises or scrapes. His own dick twitches reminding him that he hasn’t taken care of it yet but Phil ignores it, happy to wait until Clint is feeling up to reciprocating. Now that he can hear Clint’s regular even breathing, Phil can finally let his own eyes sink closed and sleep safe in the knowledge that his archer is getting the rest he needs at last.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Well, my excuse for this is that I've had a crappy week at work and I needed to cheer myself up a bit. This seems to have worked for me so I hope it does for you too!  
> (Unbeta'd again I'm afraid, so all comments and constructive criticism greatly appreciated as always.)


End file.
